Vampire Knight SIBLINGS
by brightstar12
Summary: What if Yuki and Kaname had older sister. Yuki is still a vampire. Zero is in love with Yuki but might fall in love with the Sister. Kaname envys his sister. Please READ!
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Mya Kuran is the older sister of Kaname and Yuki. Mya had parted from her family when her uncle had kidnapped her when she was 8 years old and now that she is 19 years old she is going to go look for her little brother and her baby sister. But she is not alone she has friends with her, and now this is her adventure. Stay tune. HAHAHAHA.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

"Princess, are you okay?" Ruby asked the Princess who was fainting in the middle of the main hall where they live. If you are wondering who I am talking about well, I am talking about the first born of the Kuran family, Mya.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Why do you keep on calling me princess, please stop it I am not a princess." Mya said while getting her strength back to stand up straight. She felt dizzy because there were these feelings that someone close to her is coming.

"Mya, don't scare me like that please!" Ruby being all worried about her best friend. They met when Mya was 15 and Ruby was 14, they have been together since then, playing together in the woods when Mya had been separated from her family she felt that she never had a sister like Ruby.

Ruby is a full-blooded vampire as well but she was from Italy. Mya is also a full-blooded vampire.

"You know I have been thinking a lot lately." Mya said while they continued their walk to the patio.

"About?" Ruby asked looking concern.

"I should go back to my hometown and find my family."

"Do you still think that they are alive?"

"I don't think my parents are….But…"

"But?"

"My siblings are."

"How could you be so sure….Don't tell me that you are going to go look for them…How would you know how they look like?"

"I will know. Trust me."

"Then, when do you want us to leave."

"Are you serious …Are you going to come with me?"

"Well I am not going to let you go by yourself. Besides they are still Level-E vampires and I am not going to let you fight them alone." Ruby giggled.

"Okay" Mya smiled back at her. "All we need to tell is Rose if she wants to go to."

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go."

Well what do you guys think? I hope you guys like it. That's all I got but I will see you soon. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Mya and Ruby were walking to go tell Rose about the plan. Rose is another good friend of Mya; they met when Mya had fainted in the middle of the woods while walking the reason was that she had smelled blood and she couldn't control herself but then Rose had went to her and gave her some animal blood that Rose had killed. Ruby and Rose had been like sisters to Mya since then. Mya had difficult times. What Mya wants now, after being gone for so many years she is going to find her family?

"What!" Rose said looking shocked after what Mya had told her. "Are you really going to go back, I mean do you even know how they look like?"

"That's why I need you to go, to help me find them. Oh please Rose come with us, you are the only one that could help me, since you have the power to recognize people or know who they are related to."

"Rose, please come with us." Ruby said.

"Okay since you put it put it like that….well I think I could make an acceptation."

"Really, you girls are the best." Mya was hugging them both.

The three went to go get ready to leave tonight (they are vampires, they don't sleep right?) they didn't need to pack bags, they just needed money. Ruby and Rose come from a wealthy family and for Mya she has plenty of money that she earned when she was working in café.

They did were clothes that they could fight in (they are still level-E vampires).

Mya has a weapon it's a sword that could cut you if you touch it only hurts vampires but with Mya it doesn't. She has a tattoo also in the middle of her stomach it's a rose with vines going around her belly button (she got it when she woke up when she had fainted.)

Ruby is a fist fighter if you get her angry she won't be Ruby, she will be a beast who is hungry for more.

Rose is a fast fighter; she doesn't go slowly on you when it comes to fights. Rose will kill you in a split second.

The three girls have their backs when they are in a battle; they protect each other with all they got.

It was 12:00 in the morning, they were ready to leave and face whatever comes to them. They ran and ran and ran. Since they are vampires they don't get tired.

They were running for 3hrs, until they stop to eat something. Mya doesn't drink blood from humans but she does drink blood from rats, cow, and goats. But they were in the middle of the woods so she had no other option to hunt for a deer or a moose. Ruby and Rose do the same as well.

As they were hunting they herd a noise. As if some one was watching them.

"Do you hear that?" Ruby said.

The other two nodded.

"Maybe it's an animal." Rose said

"I don't think it's an animal, it sounds like if someone is coming, and they are coming fast as they are trying to run away from something. Maybe that person is in danger! I smell blood ….a lot; we have to help that person." Mya said looking concern.

"Mya, control yourself ….Lets just wait until he passes through here….lets get on top of that tree hurry."Ruby said.

The girls climbed on the tree and were waiting for the owner of that noise to come by. The good thing is that the girls are very good at controlling themselves when they smell blood. Mya doesn't like it when some human starts to bleed. The noise is coming closer and closer. The girls waited …..FINALLY the noise came out and tripped over something and was laying there, it was a human, not an animal. Mya got down from the tree and got closer to the person, she saw that he was bleeding from his arm….he was breathing too hard, he was very hurt.

"Mya, stop! He is a vampire …I think he is a ….." Ruby said.

"What? He is a what."

"Ruby, what is he?" Rose asked.

"A ….Level….E…." Ruby said

Mya turned to the guy she looked at him closely; he didn't look like if he would hurt a person. Mya was going to help him get up when he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Mya was surprise she wasn't scared at all, she got on her knees and was facing him. Both were face to face. When he opened his eyes and saw Mya and said "Yuki." As looked at him closer and closer. He had white and gray hair; his eyes were purple and half red. He was handsome.

Mya was starring straight into his eyes and could see he has some history. He kept on saying "Yuki".

Mya looked confuse, but for some reason the name "Yuki" sounds familiar.

"Girls Help Me put him to the side of the tree!"

Ruby and Rose were helping her putting the boy next to the tree. When they had put him on his back next to the tree. Mya had noticed the tattoo he had on his neck it looks similar to the one she has on her belly.

Suddenly, Mya heard other noises.

"Mya, we have to get out of here and continue with our trip." Ruby said.

"We just can't leave him alone." Rose said.

"Hold on girls, did you guys hear that." Mya asked. "Rose, make a vision and try to see who is coming."

Rose closed her eyes and was concentrating on the noise. "They are vampires, I think smelled his blood." Ruby pointing at the boy. "Its seems that they are 6 vampires coming."

"How far are they?" Mya asked

"Not that far they will be here in 30 seconds or less. What do you plan on doing?" Rose asked.

"Well I'm going to protect this boy of course, I think that he has been hurt by these vampires….and they will pay." Mya said. "Girls get ready to fight. I feel like they are already here, but they are hiding like scary cats."

To be continued ….


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, those stupid vampires arrive Mya thought. Rose was starring at the 6 vampires. They were just standing there until one came up at the girls. A vampire cover in blood all over her mouth and saliva dripping from it to looked at Mya and started laughing as if someone said a funny joke. Mya just had a devious smile and stared at her then that vampire saw how she was looking at her in the eye and got scared for a minute.

"Are you really in a good mood." The vampire said.

"Maybe, but may I ask, was it you that hurt this man?" Mya asked.

"And if I say yes, what are you going to do about it."

"Well I could do this." Mya popped out her sword in a split second she ripped her hand off, it was bleeding as hell. Mya turned around and saw how the vampire was surprise that she didn't see Mya coming towards her.

Mya and the other 2 girls are extremely fast. They have trained with each other, but of course Ruby and Rose couldn't beat Mya in any match only when she will let them beat her.

The other 5 vampires where scared now that they saw Mya kill their leader. Mya was angry at these vampires. She wanted to finish them all but they all had run away. Ruby and Rose looked at Mya as if they needed permission from her to go and catch them.

"Mya, they are getting away" Rose said.

"Well, what are you girls waiting for….Go and have fun, while I take care of him?" Mya said.

Ruby smiled and said. "Now you're talking I knew you were letting them have a head start….Lets go Rose." Rose and Ruby had disappeared into the woods chasing those vampires.

Mya turned around and saw the boy leaning against the tree. Mya seemed to notice that the boy seemed like if he had run away from home. He was breathing hard and was panting deeply.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" Mya asked

"Yes I'm fine?" the boy answered

"Can I help you with something?"

"I need blood but I don't want to drink blood."

"Wait here…."

Mya went to go look for a rat. She was looking and looking and looking. Finally she found one and went to go take it to the boy.

"Here" Mya said handing the rat to the boy.

The boy saw the rat and grabbed it and took a bite out of it he was sucking on the blood and gulping on it to. Mya was watching him drink the rat.

"What's your name?" Mya asked.

The boy looked up to see Mya's face, he had his strength back. The boy saw how beautiful her face is , it was so pretty. He wanted to touch her face if was the girl he loved, but it wasn't.

"Zero" he said as he got up on his feet. He was 2 inches taller than Mya. Mya smiled and said

"I'm Mya."

"Look Mya, thank you for helping me but I have to go."

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to my hometown."

"Oh really me to….do you want to go together so you could have company."

"Don't you have to wait for you're friends."

"Yeah but, they will catch up to me."

"Mya, you sure do remind me of someone I know."

"Wait a minute, can I ask you something?" The boy stopped walking and turned around to face her. Zero nodded his head.

"Where did you get the name Yuki from?"

"What? Why do you want to know?"

"Yuki is a person I know well, sort of."

Zero's eyes widened and got a good grip on Mya's wrist.

"Are you trying to hurt Yuki because if you are I will hurt you?"

Mya tried to get away from him but he was too strong.

"Let go of me."

"Answer me!"

"Zero you are hurting me!"

Zero finally let go of Mya and tried to control himself. Mya was starring at Zero, why was he being like that she thought.

"I'm sorry, but please tell me what Yuki is to you."

"She is my little sister."

Zero's eyes widened more as he heard the news another one he thought. Zero was in deep shocked.

To be continued…..

Please Review =)


End file.
